


Teenage hormones have no rights to make me think he’s hot

by Saturn_Atlas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Concerts, M/M, Sneaking Out, Virgil has two dads, band au, emile and remy, idk yet if they are gonna be, or - Freeform, patton and logan - Freeform, singer!Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Atlas/pseuds/Saturn_Atlas
Summary: Virgil gets dragged to his friends brothers concert.(Aka virgil catching lowkey feels, with a side of intruceit)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 62





	Teenage hormones have no rights to make me think he’s hot

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that just popped into my head. I’m going to expand of this au too. 
> 
> Also this is my first time writing Virgil sorry.

You are not sneaking out right now. That is definitely not what you are doing. It’s not like your friend asked you to go to a concert with him.

And since you’re not sneaking out, your parents are not going to kill you tomorrow. 

Jesus, you’re starting to sound like Janus. 

Okay, maybe you’re leaving your house without your parents knowledge. But, it’s fine! They’ll never find out.

Your wearing a large black jacket, with a dark purple tshirt and black jeans. Obviously, you’re wearing sneakers too. It’s totally something you wear inside.

Okay, no it’s not.

So, if you’re being honest, you are currently grabbing your phone and headphones. You make sure you place pillows under your covers so Dad thinks you’re asleep. 

Your lucky you’re on the first floor, so you can sneak out the window. You are going to met up with Janus and Remus. Apparently, it’s Remus’s brother playing. You haven’t know Remus as long as Janus, so you had know idea he even had a brother.

He said his name was Roman, and his band was like punk rock, or whatever? You don’t really know, not really your thing.

You close your window, trying to make as little noise as possible. You would die, if your dads found you sneaking out. 

You take a deep breath, and sneak away from the house. You manage to get to Janus without any problems.

Janus seems surprisingly pumped about the whole gig. You didn’t think he really wanted to go. He ranted a lot about how annoying he found music like this.

You enter the backseat of Remus’s car. The reason they didn’t pick you up was because you’re sneaking out. It is a school night and pops always says to have a good nights rest.

As you’re driving, you glance at Jan and he’s looking at Remus, who’s grinning and making crude jokes as always. But, you notice the way Janus seems stuck on Remus’s every word. It’s like watching a romance movie, geez could he not look so smitten.

You sigh and try and enjoy the rest of the ride. 

You wonder what Remus’s brother looks like, he mentioned that they were twins. You try and imagine a second Remus and shiver at the thought, one Remus is enough. Maybe, he doesn’t have a moustache. Maybe, his hair is different. You really don’t know what to expect. You at least hope the personality is different. 

_______________________________________________

When you get to the place it is pretty much how you expected. It definitely looks like a place a teenager would sneak out to see. 

You guys pack about a block away, after seeing that the small parking lot was full.

You notice how Remus grabs Jan’s head to pull him out of the car, he doesn’t let go either. They walk a little in front of you, talking and blushing like the lovesick teens they say they’re not.

Kinda makes you feel like the third wheel.

You wonder if this was supposed to be a date, but Janus got to nervous and asked you to come. Ugh, that means they’ll probably ditch you, even by accident. 

But it’s whatever, not like you have anxiety or anything. Being in a new and unfamiliar place will be fine. Totally, will not affect you one bit.

You huff and take your place a little farther away in the crowd. You can still see each other, but at least they having a little more privacy.

Now, you and the crowd are waiting for the next performance to start. 

When the band come on and start playing, people start pushing a bit. Great, now there are hot, sweaty bodies pressed against you.

You push yourself away and try to go farther back, where it’s less crowded. You realize you lost Janus. But, it’s fine you can find them after. Now you just have to wait it out.

You really wish you brought your headphones. Because the singer has a very strong voice. 

You try to tune out and just ignore the performance. But, you just can’t, it’s to loud.

When you do look up at the band, you see the singer staring right at you. You immediately realize that the singer is very, very handsome and pretty. It’s an after thought that you realize he’s also Remus’s brother, Roman.

And oh my god, he is staring at you! 

This very attractive man is looking at you and,

God why do you have to be a teenager with hormones.

His voice is incredible too.

You touch your face and realize you must be so red. You are blushing so hard, and it’s just because of one attractive guy!

You feel like you’re the only person in the room. 

What is happening.

You feel like he’s singing at you and, and,

Okay, WHAT IS HAPPENING!

You see him wink at you, and suddenly you feel like you can’t breath. He looks like royalty.

Okay, okay why did this happen!?

You see one cute guy and suddenly you can’t control yourself. Maybe, it’s because new environment, paired with hot guy who your friend is related too.

You realize that since you’re friends with Remus and Janus, that you’ll have to see Roman too. So, it’s not going to be just a random guy you saw. 

The performance is ending and he is still looking at you. You were so caught up in your head you didn’t realize he was still staring. Also, that so much time had gone by. Had he really stared the whole time? 

Y’know maybe, he isn’t even looking at you. Maybe, just in your general directi-

"-And I’d like to give a shoutout to the guy in purple-"

Okay, so he was looking at you, big deal.

_______________________________________________

You end up in the bathroom after. Remus and Janus haven’t texted yet. So, they’re probably confessing there undying love for one another. It’s fine, you can wait.

Well waiting, in the empty bathroom, someone comes in. 

You freeze and look up from your phone. 

And another blush graces your face, because it had to be Remus’s brother. Up closer you can see the resemblance even better. 

He notices your there and says,

"Oh, so you’re the purple man in the crowd," his tone light but exhausted. "Wow, you’re even more stunning in person. I mean I already thought you looked fetching." He says.

You blush harder as he d’goes to the sink to wash his face and hands.

"Well, you don’t look so bad yourself, princey." You retort.

You lean back against the wall. He looked shocked but masks that with a grin. His eyes looks at you in the mirror.

"Hm, well do I get to know the dashing man in purple name?" He says as he turns to you.

You realize he’s blushing too. You don’t know why you’re doing this, or even what this is.

You shouldn’t really do this when you know he is Remus’s brother. A brother who you will have to see again.

Like a stupid idiot, you reply anyway and it’s not to say that you’re his brothers friend.

"I guess so, but you gotta tell me yours first" you finish and smirk.

He drys his hands and walks over to you. He looks even better in the dim light of the bathroom.

He takes your hand and brings it to his lips. 

You are blushing harder than ever in your life. This is why you never go out. You always have to interact with hot people.

"Well, my good sir, my name is Roman Prince, at your service." He looks up at you.

"Um, my names Virgil." You reply in a much smaller voice.

You swear his eyes sparkle as he responds.

"That is a beautiful name. For such a handsome man." 

You don’t have time to blush. You have to leave and find Jan and Remus. You hear your phone ping and he backs away. You grab it and check who texted, Low and behold it’s Janus. He’s wondering where you are.

You look back at the prince and tel, him you have to leave. He looks a bit disappointed.

As you walk out you glance back, " You can call me Virge."

And then you leave him in the bathroom. He might think you’ll never see each other again but you know you will. That might be awkward, to be Introduced as his brothers friend. 

But that’s for future you to deal with. Right now, you have to find Janus and Remus. You’ll regret all your life decisions later.

___________________________________

You read Jan’s texts and meet up with them. Janus apologies for ditching you. You say it was cool. You try not to give away any happy feelings.

They notice and immediately start pestering you, asking if you met someone and stuff.

You scoff and say no, and that you all should get home. Remus try’s suggesting you all stay out later and go to a party or whatever, but you say no. He calls you a goody-two shoes.

You tell him to shove it and laugh it off. You notice they are still holding hands to the car. They stop when you start driving. None of you mention the hand holding that’s been going one. The rest of the drive was fun and easy. You ask more about there night and Remus try’s telling you but Janus blushes and slaps his hand over Remus’s mouth. Jan says nothing much, and you totally agree.

When you drop Janus off, Remus walks him to the door. You definitely np don’t notice the peck Janus gives Remus before going inside. 

The drive home is silent. You try not to laugh at them. Remus drops you off a street away. You make it back easy, no one found out. 

You take off your clothes and trade them for pajamas. You turn your lights off and go to bed. Future you is going to hate past you.

Whatever, tonight was still fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I made this instead of a new chapter for I wanna fall into the floor sorry. I will update soon lmao.


End file.
